


look into my eyes (and see my soul)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	look into my eyes (and see my soul)

The first time they met, his eyes were black and hers were red.

By the time they made it off the planet, Sinara’s eyes had softened into a golden tone. It was a soothing colour, Kasius thought, though of course that might have been deceiving. The colour of your eyes giving away your emotions ought to make it easier for people to read one another - if it weren’t for that fact that only you and your soulmate shared the same colours.

“Do you need any help?”Kasius asked, mainly to be polite. She had saved his life; the least he could give her was common courtesy. He had no idea how to treat wounds, merely keeping pressure on his own like Sinara had told him. While he would certainly be able to follow instructions, he was hoping she’d turn down the offer. He was feeling lightheaded from blood loss already and the sight of the blood soaking Sinara’s clothes only made it worse.

To his relief, she only shook her head before turning back to examine the wound. Then she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground.

His head snapped around to stare straight ahead so fast he could have sworn he actually  _ heard _ the muscle he pulled in his neck. He could see her staring at him from the corner of his eye, and when he risked a glance in her direction, found a flash of orange in her golden eyes.

He would have wondered what the change in colour meant, had he not been busy chastising himself for his own reaction. She had cut away most of his shirt to get proper access to his wound. He should have known she’d do something similar for herself.

He stared at his own reflection until she had finished with her wound and dressed again, knowing that bright pink of embarrassment far too well.

* * *

 

“Are you always this quiet?”he asked. She had been nothing but stoic as his father had exiled Kasius, and her along with him. Even now, already halfway to the measley human outpost, she had not once complained. Or spoken much at all, really.

There was that hint of orange again when she looked at him.“Do you always talk so much?”

Her tone was as unreadable as her eyes.

“I do, quite frankly.” He smiled at her.“You will have to get used to it, I suppose, now that you’re stuck with me.”

The orange was more pronounced now. He really hoped it was not a sign of annoyance. Finally, her lips curled into the slightest smile.“I suppose I will.”

* * *

 

He could practically feel Lady Basha’s disapproving stare burn into the back of his neck. Kasius was well aware of the breach in etiquette but it was his banquet, and he didn’t see why he should not do what he damn well pleased. It was hardly as if he could be further demoted, even if one of the guest were to report back to his father.

Sinara’s eyes had been faintly pink when he had first asked her to dance but had soon returned to their usual gold, only to blend into a brighter, warm yellow.

His mother had once remarked on how his own eyes were never yellow in his father’s presence.

* * *

 

Apparently they knew each other from the barracks. Not that Sinara had bothered giving him much information, too occupied with her excitement at this particular lieutenant arriving with the delivery of their much needed supplies. Azale’s hand had been lingering on Sinara’s knee for entirely too long already.

Kasius turned towards the cargo hold, intending to make sure the soldiers hurried up with the unloading. The sooner they were done, the sooner Azale would no longer need to be here.

He caught sight of his reflection as he passed a darkened window, stopping dead in his tracks. He did not think his eyes had ever been this shade of green, yet he had definitely seen it before.

Sinara’s eyes had been that colour when she had quite rudely interrupted a rather stimulating conversation with an emissary he had, perhaps, paid a little more attention to than necessary.

She had cited an incident in their Inhuman training facility that needed his immediate regard as the reason he had to leave his own banquet.

There had been no incident.

They had barely made it back to his chambers.

* * *

 

Kasius paid close attention to not only Sinara’s eyes from then on, but to his own as well. He knew some of the colours but not all, had never paid that close attention as it was mostly frowned upon. You did not want to give yourself and your emotions away. It was not the Kree way. The discussion of soulmates was taboo outside of children’s tales.

He had never noticed the way his eyes turned orange with mirth.

* * *

 

He could not be sure if he was right, of course. But maybe it didn’t matter, not when she entered his chambers so casually as if they were her own, not when her arms wound around his neck to pull him towards her, not when he was so utterly in love with her. 

Finally admitting so, even if only to himself, was freeing, almost had him bubbling over with joy. He loved her.

Suddenly she froze, as if she had heard his thoughts. Her eyes flickered through a few colours so fast he couldn’t tell them apart.

“What’s wrong?”he asked when her eyes settled on grey and a frown was edged on her face. It took her a few seconds to reply, and he was almost scared of her answer. He’d never seen her with grey eyes.

“Your eyes,”she said finally. Somehow, it sounded like a question.“I’ve never - they’re red. They’re never red.”

Red. So that was the colour of love for him.

“How curious.” He had to force the words out.  _ Red _ . Sinara’s eyes had been red when they had met. Whatever it was the colour meant for her exactly, it was not what it meant for him. He smiled, though he did not feel like it. The euphoric feeling from mere seconds ago felt like it belonged to another lifetime, another man entirely.“Do you find it that distracting?”

She kissed him, then.

That seemed like a question, too.

* * *

 

Her eyes were a deep blue when he told her of Faulnak’s demand to have her fight the Destroyer. He was so perplexed by the fact that he knew his own eyes to be blue at that moment, too, that he missed the chance to remind her that he had the Inhuman’s inhibitor before she had already stormed off and left him to puzzle over just how badly he had messed things up.

He wondered what blue was for her. Anger, most likely, or hatred.

That thought would only keep his own eyes blue with grieve.

* * *

 

Faulnak was dead but Kasius didn’t even spare him another thought. Not when Sinara was looking at him like that. Not when he’d never seen her eyes like this.

Her eyes were red. But not the red he knew from battle. No, this was something else. Something softer, warmer, brighter.

“Your eyes,”he whispered, almost afraid he might wake himself from what could only be a dream.“They’re red.”

“So are yours,”she replied, and for a moment, a flash of orange disturbed the red.“Do you find it that distracting?”


End file.
